


Deadlines

by CheyanneChika



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Affairs, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama & Romance, Drawing, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, Infidelity, M/M, Manga & Anime, Unhappy Ending, Writing, old fic, old fic is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Misaki ends up working for Ijuuin to help him meet his next deadline.  Akihiko doesn't approve, with good reason, it turns out, as Ijuuin and Misaki grow closer and closer.





	Deadlines

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my old fics being transitioned. This one has even more copious notes that I will be deleting. Other than that, no other edits.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

 

Ijuuin Kyou sat next to his cell phone where his editor screeched on the speaker about how he wasn't writing or drawing anything for the deadline. He was unable to come up with any ideas. The Kan was doing well but he was so blocked.

He spun in the swivel chair and grabbed the phone. "Morimoto-san, I understand. I'm doing the best I can. Just give me a few more days." He paused for a moment, conserving an idea that was slowly forming in his head. "Actually, I could use some help…"

…

"I don't like it." Akihiko was glowering at Misaki from the doorway of Misaki's bedroom while the young man was throwing things in a bag.

"Look, it's all just part of the job. Ijuuin Sensei requested my help specifically." He sounded annoyed but privately he was overjoyed to be working once again with his favorite mangaka. "I will do whatever it takes to make sure the next chapter is published on time."

"Whatever it takes?" Akihiko growled pointedly.

Misaki cast him a dirty look before returning his attention to the clothes he was stuffing into his bag. Karukawa Publishing had requested he spend three days playing assistant for Ijuuin and staying with him to ensure he worked and didn't screw off. "Whatever it takes has a completely different connotation for you than for the rest of society."

"Ijuuin is just like me, Misaki."

"Don't be ridiculous," Misaki snapped as he zipped his bag shut. He hoisted it on to his shoulder and tried to get past his lover who immediately stopped him.

"Misaki," he whispered. He slid the strap off Misaki's shoulder and cupped his chin. He stared into Misaki's green eyes then bent down to kiss him. Their tongues danced the moment Misaki's lips parted. The kiss lasted so long, Misaki was flushed and gasping when they finally parted. "What was that for?" he asked when he got his breath back.

"I love you," Usagi-san replied.

Misaki licked his kiss swollen lips. "I'll be back in a few days," he said at last, looking at Akihiko's shoulder rather than meet his gaze.

…

Misaki barely knocked before the door was opened by Ijuuin Kyou. "Takahashi-kun," he said with a sparkling smile that made fangirls' hearts do flip flops. "Please come in."

"Thank you," Misaki said, his face already a healthy shade of pink. "Sorry to intrude."

"Not at all, if you don't intrude, I'll just lie around and get nothing done."

Misaki laughed a little awkwardly. "Well, we'll have to see that doesn't happen. Um, where should I put my bag?" He looked around the apartment that was nearly as big as Usagi-san's.

"Ah, of course, this way. He led Misaki to a closed door and opened it. Inside was an immaculately clean room with dark carpeting and beige walls. The bed was a double and covered by a beige quilt.

"Is this your room?" Misaki asked, his suspicious nature, courtesy of Usagi-san, showing itself.

Ijuuin laughed. "No, this is the guest room. My room doubles as an office down there." He pointed to the closed door on the other side of the living room. "Do you expect to share my room?"

This time, Misaki's laugh was awkward and guilty. "No, of course not."

"Is that the sort of relationship you have with Usami Akihiko?" he pressed, sounding concerned.

"Well," Misaki hedged, "anyway, how is your chapter coming along?"

…

"This is everything?" Misaki asked. He was looking at twelve rough sketches and sloppily written kanji. On average, each chapter was thirty-five pages and was updated monthly. At Sensei's nod, he asked, "When is the deadline again?"

"In three days."

Misaki bit his lip then continued. "And does the inking have to be done before that?"

"Yes."

"And the typesetting and typing?"

"No, that part is up to your colleagues." Misaki nodded. "So basically, I have three days to draw and ink nearly every page."

"Don't you usually have assistants to do the inking?"

"No, just backgrounds. She'll be here tomorrow."

"That's only two days!"

Ijuuin ran a hand through his longish black hair. "She usually comes sooner but I just told her to wait since I had nothing done."

"But you still have nothing done!" He backpedalled instantly. "What I mean is that, well, uh…"

"Takahashi-kun, you have to remember that being an editor means making your mangaka do what you want him to." Ijuuin smiled warmly.

Misaki smiled back. "Then I suppose I should say, 'Don't show me around and get back to work'?"

"That's the spirit," he said cheerfully. Then he turned to look at the table where his art supplies were scattered. "Okay." He sighed and headed over there.

"Do you want some tea?" Misaki asked, trying to think of something helpful.

"Coffee's in the pot, one sugar and a splash of cream from that blue carton in the fridge. Help yourself if you want some as well." Ijuuin was already sinking into drawing mode. With the bishounen in his kitchen, his clothes in the spare bedroom, he was already coming up with new ideas.

His muse had arrived and was here to stay for awhile.

 

* * *

**Chapter 2: The First Morning**

* * *

Misaki woke up early that morning. He opened his bedroom door and looked out into the main room to see his idol fast asleep at his drawing table. He smiled. It almost reminded him of Usagi-san after he met a deadline.

He considered waking the sleeper but decided to make some tea and coffee first. The tea was for himself but, according to interviews, Ijuuin Sensei preferred coffee. He took cream, no sugar. The cream sweetened it all on its own, he'd said. Misaki went to the kitchen and searched the cupboard for mugs. He found two and pulled them down and set them on the counter before going to fill the tea kettle and the coffee maker.

"Morning." Misaki jumped and spun to see the mangaka running a hand through his already sleep ruffled hair, making it even messier than it already was.

"Oh, good morning!" Misaki leapt to attention. "I was just making some coffee."

"Thanks. Just cream, please."

"I kn—" he stopped himself because he realized that saying he knew might come off as creepy or stalkerish. Instead, he said, "Yes, Sensei."

Ijuuin rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked at him. "You know, you don't have to be so formal with me."

"Sensei?" Misaki asked carefully.

"Kyou is fine."

Misaki flushed at the thought of addressing his idol by his first name but shook his head rapidly. "No, Sensei. I'm afraid that's impossible."

"Ijuuin, then."

Misaki swallowed. "Ijuuin-san," he tried.

Ijuuin yawned. "I suppose that's the best I can hope for, Takahashi-kun."

Misaki nodded and turned away when the tea kettle whistled sharply. "Y-you should go get some drawing done."

"Ah yes, of course. I'm looking forward to your coffee."

"It's just coffee," Misaki muttered.

"Ah, but it's coffee made by my new editor. It has to be good to keep me awake the next eighteen hours."

Misaki jerked. "Eh? Eighteen hours?"

Ijuuin nodded. "Only way I'm gonna get everything drawn in three days. Tomorrow you're going to have to keep me up for twenty hours.

Misaki winced. "Maybe I'll make it a bit stronger."

Ijuuin chuckled softly. "Don't worry about breakfast though. Digestion slows me down."

"I see," Misaki said. "You will eat eventually though, won't you?"

"I'll have to. But not for awhile yet."

Misaki hesitated but nodded. Ijuuin smiled, reached out and ruffled Misaki's hair, making the boy's heart swell excitedly. And then he picked up his coffee, poured in his own cream and left. Misaki watched until the man plunked himself down on the floor pulled the drawing table toward him.

Misaki smiled brightly to see his idol sitting in the middle of the floor with a serious look on his face and a stack of blank pages of paper for him to work off of. He watched as Sensei picked up a piece, centered it on the table, picked up a pencil and began to scribble.

Then Misaki's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and flipped it open, disappearing deeper into the kitchen. "Moshi moshi."

"Ah, good morning, Takahashi-kun. This is Suou from the chief editor's office."

"Ah yes," Misaki stood straighter as though the man could see him. "What can I do for you, Suou-san?"

"Oh, the editor wanted to make sure everything with you staying with Ijuuin Sensei was working out correctly given this is the first time you've ever been in charge of someone." He coughed. "Other than Usami Sensei, of course."

Misaki let that go. While, he'd never been paid to babysit Usagi-san, he often felt like it was part of his job as a freeloader in his lover's apartment. "Everything is fantastic, actually. I am grateful to be working with such an esteemed mangaka."

"Naturally," Suou replied. "You must not be afraid to call if there is anything you cannot handle."

"Yes, sir." Misaki would never call for help on his first trip. They would never have faith in him as a good editor if he panicked and needed help for something already. Besides, he'd been living with the Great Overlord Usami Akihiko for three years. How could anyone possibly be more troublesome than that man?

"Very good. And make sure you keep him on schedule. We are not sure how much work he has already completed but based on what he has drawn out verses when his inking assistant will arrive, I'm sure you can come up with a suitable schedule for him."

Misaki winced, thinking about the twelve rough sketches that compiled four weeks' worth of work. "Yes, sir," he said again.

"Excellent. We look forward to seeing the finished product."

"Right," Misaki replied. "Good bye, Suou-san."

"Good bye, Takahashi-kun."

Misaki snapped the phone shut and wondered what the hell he'd gone and gotten himself into. But then, he'd wanted to be an editor. Now here was his first challenge. There was no time to panic because he only had three days to get thirty-five pages drawn, inked and readable dialogue written. He was so screwed.

 

* * *

**Chapter 3: The First Afternoon**

* * *

 

As it turned out, the storyboard—something Misaki had forgotten about in his panic about how Ijuuin Sensei would manage to draw in the space of three days—was already completed so Ijuuin simply had to bring the summary art into magazine quality.

Well, that would save time. Ijuuin got to work while Misaki went back to the kitchen to make food. Ijuuin didn't want to eat but Misaki forced him to eat at least some rice.

"Digestion is annoying," he replied to the fourth bite of rice, served on a spoon since Misaki was having too hard a time feeding him with chopsticks. "I do like that you're feeding me, though." He grinned slightly.

"It's only because you really need your hands to draw."

"Yes, of course that's it," Ijuuin replied, taking another bite and slowly drawing away from the spoon. His eyes shone darkly.

Misaki flinched. He sounded eerily like Usagi-san. He shook his head and set down the spoon and rice bowl. "How's it coming?" Ijuuin raised an eyebrow. "The sketches, I mean."

"Well, take a look for yourself. You're the one who doesn't think everything I draw is complete crap."

Misaki frowned and gave and uncomfortable laugh. "You're work is brilliant, always. How can you think it's not?"

"Because I'm the mangaka. We're all like that."

"Regular authors too?" Misaki asked.

"Of course, we never think we're good enough. That's why we have editors."

"Usagi-sa—I mean, Usami Sensei never mentions anything like that." Misaki thought back, double checking but he couldn't recall a moment that he didn't seem perfectly confident in his work.

"Ah well, Usami Sensei is either so narcissistic that he doesn't think there are any flaws in his work," Misaki shrugged slightly, it was a possibility, "or he just doesn't want you to know."

"Why would he not want that?"

"Because you're a future editor?" he asked. "You would start worry about that along with everything else you worry about with him."

Misaki's heart jerked but he quickly lied, "I don't worry about him. I never worry about him."

It was Ijuuin's turn to shrug. "In any case, what do you think of this page?"

Misaki read it. He eyed the intricate lines that made up each character from the wide rimmed eyes to the graceful hands to the swirls or hair on their heads. "It's perfect," he murmured, staring at part of an as yet unreleased chapter of  _The Kan._  Toudou-kun would be so jealous.

"Thank you," Ijuuin replied. "Do you want to shade this page?"

The young man's green eyes lit up. "I'd be honored." He gently took the page as though it were a priceless relic and pulled it over to examine it.

"I just need the shirt for the main character shaded darker at the bottom and do something you think is fun with the girl's skirt." Ijuuin wasn't looking up so he didn't see Misaki's stunned expression.

"Bu-but Sensei…"

Ijuuin looked up. "I trust an avid fan such as yourself to pick something worthy of a page in my manga."

Misaki resisted the urge to bow. "I…I'll do my best."

Ijuuin smiled demurely and looked back to his work while Misaki took the page to another small table. He set it down and stared down at the page.

IN that way, several hours passed easily. Misaki worked tirelessly at random things that Ijuuin asked him to work on from coloring to sharpening pencils and digging out previous works to compare artwork. Finally, Ijuuin stretched, got to his feet and stretched again. Misaki watched his favorite Mangaka's lithe body flow gracefully through the motions. When Ijuuin stopped and looked at him, the younger man immediately looked away, missing his smirk.

He didn't look up again until Ijuuin stood over him and blotted out the light. Misaki looked up slowly, wondering at the strange aura he suddenly felt. Ijuuin was staring down at him with a look that Misaki couldn't quite place despite the fact that it seemed very familiar. "Sensei?"

"You can cook, yes?"

Misaki nodded.

"Well?"

Misaki looked away. "Ah, well, I wouldn't same I'm any sort of culinary genius but I can cook well enough. At ho—I mean, at Usami Sensei's house there are occasional requests for odd cuisine that I've learned to make."

Ijuuin smiled slightly. "Really?"

Misaki nodded again. "Are you hungry? I can whip something up from what you have here although shopping will probably be necessary if you want something fancier."

"We'll have to go shopping then."

"Sensei, you need to keep working! Tell me what you're interested in and I'll go and get it."

"It's not about that, it's about research."

Misaki frowned. "Research?"

"Well, since you've read the storyboard, you know I plan to introduce a new character, a rival of the main character, who is a chef that does things differently that my main character. What I know of cooking is what I've learned from professionals, which is perfect for my main character, a culinary genius. What I would like is to study the technique of someone who is not professional but still good and hardworking because my new character is someone who started at the bottom and worked very hard to get where he is as opposed to my character who was discovered straight out of high school and became a celebrity chef in rapid succession."

Misaki's eyes lit up. "Ah, I see. Of course, if it's for research, I'm more than willing to help you with it!"

Ijuuin nodded and smiled. "Then let's go."

* * *

**Chapter 4: The First Evening**

* * *

 

Misaki took the time he and Ijuuin Sensei were shopping to drastically compare him and Usagi-san. He began making a list.

When shopping:  
Ijuuin: Is helpful, picks out useful things and knows what the word sale means.  
Usagi-san: Is weird, picks out random things, picks out expensive things, buys things I've no notion how to cook and glowers when I tell him off.  
Both: Draw unwanted attention simply by being in the presence of us lowly commoners.

Misaki sighed and cast a furtive glance at the pair of girls who thought they were being sneaky by peering around the aisle whenever they weren't looking. In reality, while Misaki could not see them for the most part, their insane giggling one aisle over was a dead giveaway.

"Is something wrong, Takahashi-kun?" Ijuuin asked, sounding concerned.

"Uh, oh no, it's nothing. Do we have everything?"

Ijuuin looked at the items in the cart. "Yeah, we're good."

"Um, what am I supposed to be making?"

"Onigiri."

Misaki's eyes widened. "Eh? Rice balls? Seriously?"

Ijuuin smiled. "Seriously. The characters in the chapter I'm working on are going to be competing in a contest to make the best onigiri."

"Why?"

"Because, it will be interesting and it's something that all of the readers have probably made before or want to make."

Misaki grinned. "That's a brilliant idea."

Ijuuin smiled back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

When they returned home, Misaki got right to work making onigiri. He started cooking the rice, some of the different types of fish and veggies and prepped some saltwater for his hands. All the while, Ijuuin looked on. "You have a very smooth technique."

Misaki looked up. Ijuuin was so quiet that Misaki had forgotten he was there. Akihiko could be quiet too but only when he was about to sneak up and attack Misaki. Ijuuin's presence was that of a polite observer and did not instantly put Misaki on the defensive. "Thank you. I have to be good because if wasn't, the kitchen at home might burn down."

"I see, so Usami Sensei distracts you when you cook?"

Misaki instantly went into that awkward defensive mode where his voice shook because he wanted to speak his mind without offending anyone…especially a certain psychic rabbit. "Once in a while. More like he just suddenly comes in and wants me to do something weird with what I'm cooking."

"But it has nothing to do with research?"

Misaki laughed. "The only time he leaves me alone is when he has a project." He turned back and removed the veggies from the heat. Then he checked the rice cooker and unplugged it. Then he washed his hands and dipped them in the saltwater and began making rice balls.

…

"These are absolutely delicious," Ijuuin murmured as he ate yet another rice ball. Clearly, his stance on digestion did not extend to research.

Misaki flushed heavily and replied, "It's nothing. They're just onigiri."

"But they're so good," the older man replied with a soft smile.

Misaki turned redder and nodded, staring at his plate. Then his phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at it. It was Usagi-san. "I have to take this," he muttered. "Do you mind? I'll clean up as soon as I'm done."

"Not at all. I have to get back to work." With that, Ijuuin got up and retreated to the living room, leaving Misaki alone at the table.

The boy hastily flipped it open the phone and pressed it to his ear. "Moshi moshi, Usagi-san."

"Misaki," breathed the heavily seductive voice on the other end. It immediately sent heat rippling down his back but he responded as though he remained unaffected.

"What is it, Usagi-san, I'm working."

"I need you."

Misaki sighed. "I told you that I couldn't come home for a while. More importantly, I saw you  _yesterday!_ "

"I miss you." Those three words made Misaki sag a bit. Then he felt annoyed. If he could see his lover saying these things, he could easily resist but without the dirty looks that accompanied these words, they sounded pure and truthful rather than lust tainted and horny.

And it made him say, "I miss you too."

"Misaki…"

"Uhh, I…I have to go," Misaki said hastily. Akihiko's voice was tripping him up. Needy thoughts clouded his mind. He wanted to see Usagi-san, wanted it as much as he'd ever wanted anything. But he couldn't. "I'm sorry, bye, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye," he sputtered out awkwardly.

"Mis—" But Misaki was already snapping the phone shut. He stared at it as it and his hand shook. He slowly set the phone on the table and took a deep breath to steady himself before picking up dishes.

He was almost finished washing them when a voice from the doorway said, "Are you alright?"

The boy turned to face the Mangaka. He smiled his brightest false smile and said, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"You're crying," Ijuuin murmured.

Misaki laughed. "No, I'm not. Why would I—" He reached up and touched cheeks that were damp with tears. He laughed again and said, "Sorry, I don't mean to be like this." He sniffled.

Ijuuin stepped into the room and gripped Misaki's shoulder. His hand was large and warm and felt odd compared to Usagi-san's hand. Then he was pulled into a gentle embrace. Misaki's eyes went wide and he stopped crying. He felt Ijuuin's warm body pressed against his and he shuddered slightly. Ijuuin felt it and pulled back. "You should get some sleep."

"No, I'm almost done." He started to turn back to the sink but Ijuuin caught him.

"They can wait until tomorrow morning." Seeing Misaki-kun's exhausted determination, he added, "Besides, if you pass out and hit your head, I'll have to take you to the hospital and then I'll miss my deadline."

The selfish ploy worked. Misaki's eyes went wide and panicked. "Maybe I should go to bed. But will you be alright, Sensei?"

Ijuuin chuckled. "I'll be fine. I can make my own coffee, you know."

Misaki nodded. "Good night then."

Ijuuin gave him a slight squeeze and let him go. "Good night."

Misaki retreated to his designated bedroom as sleepiness swamped him. He remembered pulling off his shirt but nothing else as he slipped into oblivion.

 

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Second Morning**

* * *

 

Misaki opened his hazy emerald eyes to bright sunlight. He'd somehow managed to get into bed though he'd slept in his jeans. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "Geez," he muttered. "I must've been more tired than I thought."

He glanced at the clock. It was just after eight in the morning. Well, at least he'd woken up on schedule. He slid out of bed and gathered some things together for a shower, feeling mildly gross for having not gotten one before bed.

As he exited the room, he looked out and found Ijuuin fast asleep, using a stack of fresh paper as a pillow. Misaki edged over and looked at him. The skin below his closed eyes was purple and there was a dusky coating of hair on his thin cheeks and chin. His mouth also hung open, a bit of drool pooling on the paper below it. Misaki smiled. Sensei looked cute when asleep; unlike Overlord Usami who simply looked like a monster merely restoring his strength to rampage once more.

Misaki decided to leave him be until he was showered and dressed. Then Sensei could do the same and, hopefully, be refreshed enough to eat breakfast and then get back to work. With that in mind, he went to get a shower.

In the hot water, his mind drifted. Guilt over cutting off Usagi-san was eating at him, slowly but surely. But, as bad as he felt, his sudden inability to deal with his lover, a person he would not be able to see for another couple of days, was killing him. It was better if he didn't communicate with Usagi-san at all. That way, he could make it through the days. If he had to talk to Usagi-san then he would just want to see him and hit him when he was hit on. It was all too much. He turned his thoughts away from the damned rabbit man.

They fell next on Ijuuin Sensei. Primarily, last night's strange embrace. Misaki rarely had human contact beyond his brother and Usagi-san…well, Sumi Senpai too but that was back before the older boy had graduated. The embrace did not feel like one his brother would give him. Nor did it quite feel like one Usagi-san would give him—though that was closer. No, it felt like comfort and love. It was the other two rolled into one. He wondered if this was how other people felt when their idols hugged them. He didn't think that was right though. Ugh, he couldn't figure it out and he was starting to get a headache.

He quickly turned off the water and stepped out, reaching for a towel. He started drying off and reached for his clothes. Then he cursed himself. He'd forgotten his underwear. Biting his lip, he tugged on a long sleeved shirt and wrapped the towel tightly around his waist. He picked up his pants and opened the door.

And came face to face with Ijuuin Sensei.

Ijuuin found this all rather amusing. The young man before him, wearing a only shirt and towel, appeared to be frozen stiff in the bathroom door. After a moment, he gave in and smiled, only just keeping a lid on the laughter bubbling in his throat. "Are you alright?" he asked in slightly choked voice.

Misaki snapped out of his shock and blushed hotly. "F-fine. I just, forgot something. Excuse me," he added quickly and ducked around Ijuuin, clutching tightly at the towel as though he feared someone would snatch it away and ogle his ass.

And that was exactly what Misaki thought on a subconscious level. He was so used to that response from Usagi-san that it didn't really occur to him that that sort of thing might not occur here. Safely back in his room, he abandoned to towel and grabbed some underwear from a suitcase. He dropped the towel and finished getting dressed.

By the time he reentered the main room, the sound of the shower could be heard through the closed bathroom door. Glad he didn't have to face Sensei for a while yet, he crossed quickly to the kitchen to set a fresh pot of coffee boiling and to finish the abandoned dishes.

…

Ijuuin came out of the bathroom, looking pristine, and crossed to the kitchen from which the delightful smell of coffee emanated. He found Misaki making an omelet on the stove. "Good morning."

Misaki turned and flushed in embarrassment. "Morning," he muttered, looking at the ground.

"I'm just gonna have some coffee. I'm not actually all that hungry so I think I'll just have some of that omelet for lunch, if you don't mind."

Misaki blinked and looked up. "Of-of course. I mean, I could make some fresh at lunch—"

"Don't worry about that. It would be a waste of perfectly good food." He reached up and took down a mug. He swiftly mixed his coffee while Misaki looked awkwardly between him and the eggs on the stove. "Thanks for letting me sleep a bit. I really needed it."

"Oh, uhh, you're welcome." Misaki started to look away but Ijuuin caught his face. He stared down at Misaki with a strange look in his brown eyes. Misaki swallowed thickly and stood stiffly. Ijuuin slid his hand up along the younger man's jaw and then let go. He smiled softly and turned, walking back to his work and leaving Misaki's mind in complete chaos.

 

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Second Afternoon**

* * *

 

Lunch was simple enough. Ijuuin ate leftover omelet at his drawing table and Misaki ate some rice and instant ramen that was faster than trying to make an entire meal for just himself. He also realized he had to go to the store again. They were out of rice, having used so much of it last night to make onigiri. Making it for lunch today had left them with little more than a cup.

"I'm going to the store. Will you be alright?"

Ijuuin bobbed his head without looking up. "Hanehara might get here while you're at the store, just so you know. She might also get here at midnight." He looked up in time to see Misaki's raised eyebrows. "She's pretty sketchy about times. But she's fast so it doesn't really matter."

"Right," Misaki said carefully, trying not to picture this woman. For some reason, he could only picture a maniacal woman, much like Aikawa-san. He sighed. It was proof that he didn't interact enough with the opposite sex. His only visuals of women were Aikawa and Manami-san, his sister-in-law. He really needed to get out more. "I'll be back."

"See you in a bit," Ijuuin called after him.

Misaki stepped out of the apartment building and walked down to the store he'd been to yesterday. He was ten feet from the exit, having bought a large bag of rice, when there was a screech of tires on the road and Misaki spun in time to see a very familiar, red sports careen into the market's parking lot. It parked badly and Usami Akihiko stepped very deliberately out of it. People around stared in open disbelief as he approached the university student, grabbed his arm and dragged him, rice and all, into the sports car.

"Usagi-san! What the hell—" his words were cut off by a passionate kiss. Misaki sputtered and shoved at his lover even as warmth pooled in the pit of his stomach. Akihiko released him and started the car. He swung about, nearly hitting people in the parking lot and sped back into the street, ignoring a series of honks. "Usagi-san!"

But Usagi was silent. He drove one handed, the other hand gripped Misaki's. Its coolness made him shiver…in the good way. It was annoying. He flew down the road until they reached his penthouse apartment. He pulled into the car park and was unbuckled and on top of Misaki in a matter of seconds. The kiss had Misaki wobbly already. He was trembling in the passenger seat while Usagi-san ran vigorous hands over his quivering body. "Usagi-san," he whimpered. "Stop, please."

"No, Misaki. I can't stop."

"Please," he rasped.

Akihiko paused. He gave Misaki one more thorough kiss and lifted himself slightly off, bracing his knees on the chair so he could look down at the other man. He knelt there and waited.

Misaki didn't say anything at first. He just looked into Usagi-san's oddly expressionless eyes. At last, he said, "Can you take me back to Ijuuin Sensei's apartment?"

"Why did you want me to stop?"

Misaki stiffened. "Well, th-the location, obviously." He looked anywhere but at Akihiko until the man countered him.

"Liar. If that was it, you would have said it before and you wouldn't have just said stop. Tell me the truth."

Misaki bit his lip. "I can't see you again."

Pain and anger shot thorough Akihiko's purple eyes, turning them an impenetrable amethyst. His mouth twisted into a thin line and Misaki was quick to add, "Not forever. Just until I'm done with this job." Akihiko relaxed visibly. "I can't see you while I'm doing this."

"Why?"

"Because," it was incredibly hard to say, "because, if you're not there and I talk to you, then I want to see you. I need to concentrate on my work. You distract me."

This made Akihiko smile. It was pure evil but he didn't seem upset now. In fact, he seemed rather amused. "I'll make you a deal."

"What?" Misaki asked nervously.

"I'll refrain from calling or kidnapping you for the rest of the weekend if you agree to do whatever I want you to do when you come home."

Misaki was silent for a moment before he murmured, "Yes."

"Good," Akihiko said. Then he leaned down and pressed another searing kiss to Misaki's mouth. Then he sighed. "I guess that will just have to tide me over."

Misaki stared up at his lover with heat rushing through his body. This heat had most likely cooked his brain because, otherwise, he would not be able to explain why eh said in a breathy voice, "Maybe just one more?"

Akihiko stared at him for a moment before a grin showed teeth and he caught Misaki up in his arms, kissing him with ferocity, tongue lashing at Misaki's, practically forcing pleasure down the younger man's throat.

By the time the two of them broke apart, Akihiko was panting and Misaki could only breathe in shuddering gasps, unable to get enough oxygen to his blood. Of course, that may have been because all of his blood was concentrated in a certain part of him that wasn't particularly near his heart or lungs.

"You ready to go?" Akihiko asked with a sigh.

"Yeah," Misaki whispered.

He pulled out of the car park and drove—more sedately than before—back to Ijuuin Sensei's neighborhood. He pulled to a stop in front of Ijuuin's apartment without Misaki telling him which one it was and halted the car. "I love you, Misaki."

Misaki looked at the love in Usagi-san's eyes. "Same here…I suppose," he added jokingly, reminding them both of the early part of their relationship. "I'll see you in two days."

"Yes," Usagi replied. He was using a great deal of self-control, it seemed. Misaki decided to leave it at that. He got out of the car, picked up his bag of rice off the car's floor and kicked the door shut. He gave Usagi a quick smile and went up to the door, disappearing inside.

 

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Second Evening**

* * *

 

Misaki lugged the bag of rice all the way up to Ijuuin Sensei's floor and opened the door. Inside, Ijuuin sat at his table, scribbling furiously. At the dining table sat another person. She looked to be about fifteen. Her black hair was streaked blue, pink and green and filled with feathers. Her black eyes were rimmed with silver and green, she had piercings in her eyebrows, nose, lip and ears. Her clothes were loose and black. The only exposed skin other than her face was on her hands and they were covered by fishnet, fingerless gloves. Over them where rings and bangles, adding silver to the black. She looked up at him, gave him a half smile in greeting and returned to her inking.

"Ah, welcome back," Ijuuin said with a bright smile. "That's Hanehara Makoto."

"Nice to meet you," Misaki murmured. "I'm gonna go put this away. How far are you along?"

"Page twenty-two," he said. "I'm getting there." Then he added with a slight grumble, "Of course, Hanehara-san is already on page nine and she's only been here a couple of hours. Where've you been anyway?"

"I got deterred," Misaki muttered dryly.

"Bump into Usami Sensei, did you?"

Before Misaki could answer, Hanehara seemed to perk up. "Usami Akihiko?" she asked. Her voice was high and childlike, furthering Misaki's belief that the woman was younger than him. "The famous writer?"

"Hey, I'm famous too," Ijuuin said with a pout.

"Yes, but you're a Mangaka. He's a Naomori Award winner." Then she ignored Ijuuin, to Misaki's dismay, and addressed him. "How do you know Usami Akihiko?"

"He's my landlord."

Her eyes widened, making her look like raccoon. "He takes tenants?"

"No," Misaki shook his head, "he and my brother were friends back in high school. I just live with him 'cause it's closer to school and he helps me with homework." This last part was a blatant lie but it was what his brother expected of their relationship that was what they would stick with.

"Oh," she murmured, going back to her work.

Seeing he was no longer necessary for the room, Misaki retreated to the kitchen. He let the heavy rice bag sag to the ground before his knees could give and then leaned against the countertop. He took quick stock of the kitchen. The coffee pot was empty. He sighed and started making another pot. Then he poked his head back out of the kitchen. "Hanehara-san, will you be staying for dinner?"

"Yes. Sorry for the trouble," she added automatically.

"No problem. And, would you like coffee when it's ready."

"No."

"Yes!" That emphatic answer came from Ijuuin.

"Sure Sensei. Hanehara-san, would like anything to drink?"

She looked over and him and examined him for a moment. "Oolong tea," she said at last.

Misaki nodded and disappeared to brew up some tea.

"You like him, huh," Hanehara murmured across the room. She took Ijuuin's silence for ascent and went on, "but he lives with Usami Akihiko."

"Uh huh," Ijuuin said distractedly.

"He's only staying here today and tomorrow." She smirked. "Good luck."

"Don't need it."

"Oh right, 'cause you're so hot."

Ijuuin set down his pencil and glowered at her. She ignored him, studiously covering his penciled lines with ink. "No, as a matter of fact. I'll get him with the fact that he idolizes me."

Hanehara looked at the conviction in his eyes and the determination in his mouth. Then she snorted and returned to her work, leaving Ijuuin and his wounded ego to wait for his coffee.

The Oolong tea came faster, much to his displeasure. "Sorry, Sensei. The coffee will be ready soon." Ijuuin just nodded.

"It's fine. Uh, Takahashi-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind helping me with a few more patterns?"

"Of-of course. I'll be right there as soon as I get your coffee." With that, he ducked back into the kitchen and stared fixatedly at the coffee maker until it pinged.

When he mixed Ijuuin's coffee, he headed out and joined the other man at his table. "Here you go." He handed over a sheet with several blank shirts and pants. "Leave the chef whites as they are but decorate everything else. Particularly the girls' clothes."

"What about the aprons?"

"Just decorate the girls' ones."

Misaki nodded and got to work. "How about these?" he asked after half an hour's work.

Ijuuin looked it over carefully. "Change that bit there, just reverse it. Then give it to Hanehara. Oh, memorize them first 'cause you'll be replicating them in another five pages before they change clothes."

Misaki nodded, made the necessary alterations and got up to add it to Hanehara's pile. She picked it up and peered at it. "Not bad," she said, lifting the pile to set it on the bottom. Misaki nodded and returned to Ijuuin's table.

The three past the night away in relative silence. After finishing the clothes for the other five pages, Misaki made dinner. No attempt to eat together was made. Hanehara was apparently ambidextrous because she shoveled food into her mouth with the chopsticks in her left hand while she inked at her furious rate with the right. Misaki ate in the kitchen and went back to Ijuuin's table to find he'd not eaten anything at all.

It took Misaki nearly an hour to get food into Ijuuin's stomach. At last, he cleared away the dishes and refreshed their drinks. Ijuuin flopped onto his back and cracked every bone in his spine. Then he pushed himself up again, took a sip of coffee and glanced at the clock. "Takahashi-kun, you're a life saver, you know."

"I hardly think so," Misaki murmured, a blush staining his cheeks.

"No, you are," Ijuuin said, yawning thickly. "I wouldn't have been able to meet the deadline without you." He laughed slightly. "Of course, I still might but at least, I'll come close."

"You'll make it. I think you need to sleep though."

"Nah, I can keep go—" he stopped to yawn again.

"Yup, bedtime. Hanehara-san?"

"I slept last night and I'll catch an hour or two once I catch up to Sensei," she said without looking up.

"Meaning she's gonna get everything I've done inked and then sleep until lunchtime so she'll have something to work with when she does wake. Of course, I've only got six more pages to do. I should be done by dinner."

"All the more reason to get sleep then, Sensei."

"I thought I told you to call me by my name." Ijuuin was starting to sound even drowsier.

"Ijuuin-san," Misaki murmured, going around to lift the Mangaka by his shoulders. "Come along, now."

"Okay. Wait, what about a shower?"

"You'll probably drown. Just go to bed."

Misaki, however, was definitely going to get a shower after he put Ijuuin to bed. Together, they stumbled to the master bedroom and Misaki heaved him onto the bed. "Takahashi-kun," he murmured.

"Yes?"

"You're very cute." He grabbed Misaki around the neck and pulled him close. Then he pressed a soft kiss to the boy's cheek and released him. Then his eyes slid shut and he fell asleep with a smile playing across his lips.

Misaki stood frozen for a minute and then scurried from the room, pointedly not thinking about it.

 

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Third Morning**

* * *

 

Misaki woke very early the next morning. He dressed quietly and opened the bedroom door. The main room was empty. Ijuuin Sensei's table was covered in scattered pages but the dining table held a stack of dried pages and three pages Hanehara-san had left to dry when she went to bed.

He smiled slightly at the neatness of her table compared to Ijuuin Sensei's. In fact, that messiness seemed to be one of the few things that he and Usagi-san had in common. Of course, that might just be a trait common to all authors. Hanehara-san got a pass because she just inked. Or maybe she was just anal about being neat.

Ugh, he was thinking too much for this hour on a Sunday morning. He was going to make coffee, update Marukawa Publishing, drink coffee, wake up Ijuuin Sensei, make breakfast, clean something and then see if Hanehara-san was ready to get up and if she needed anything.

With that plan in mind, he went to the kitchen to start brewing coffee.

That morning, Misaki learned that the best laid plans often go to waste.

The coffee machine spasmed and died, midway through brewing.

The attempt to wake Sensei failed, for Ijuuin, upon hearing that there was no readily available supply of coffee, rolled over and went immediately back to sleep. Nothing roused him and Misaki's desperation to wake him resulted in the boy being captured in Ijuuin's sleepy embrace. For a moment, he absorbed the other man's warmth before he remembered that this was his employer.

He had to break free, but no amount of squirming succeeded and he felt a very strong sense of déjà vu here. If only Ijuuin would wake up and realize that he was clutching his poor assistant and not a beautiful girl with large breasts who would love to be in the arms of  _The Kan's_  Mangaka.

Little did Misaki know that, while Ijuuin really was in a pseudo-sleep state, he was having a lovely dream about cuddling with his lover, a blushing and seductively smiling Misaki. Alas, the dream Misaki did not survive a sharp elbow to the ribs. Ijuuin's arms briefly loosened and Misaki fled before the man could open his eyes and see him. He thought it would just be far too embarrassing for them both.

Unable to think of anything else to do, Misaki dressed to go out and went down to the convenience store to purchase a container of instant coffee that could be made in the microwave. It wouldn't be as good as what came out of the coffee maker but it would have to do. When he returned, he heard the shower going and was immediately grateful that he didn't have to face Ijuuin Sensei just yet. Instead, he set about making coffee and then started hunting about for cleaning supplies. He found some under the sink and began cleaning the countertops and stove. That done, he peered out at the living room. Ijuuin was seated on the floor beside his table, already scribbling furiously. He looked up and saw Misaki and gave him a smile.

Misaki turned a bit red and smiled back. "I had the oddest dream, Takahashi-kun."

That smile froze but all the redness drained from his face, turning it an icy white. "Oh?" was all he could manage.

"Yes. You came into my room and informed me that there was no coffee." He paused for a moment. "Come to think of it, that's more of a nightmare than a dream. No coffee…quite distressing, I think."

"I-indeed," Misaki said shakily. "Unfortunately, it's rather true. The coffee machine is broken."

Ijuuin's eyes widened in something like horror.

"However," Misaki added quickly, "while you were in the shower, I ran to the convenience store and bought some instant coffee. It won't be as good, I'm afraid but it will have to do until you get a new coffee maker."

Ijuuin heaved a great sigh and nodded. "Yes, thank you, Takahashi-kun. If you could…make some, I'd be most appreciative."

"Of course, Sensei."

"I told you to stop calling me that," Ijuuin called in a singsong voice after him.

"Of course, Ijuuin-san," Misaki called back after a hesitant beat.

Ijuuin smiled to himself. It appeared that he was, on some level, making progress. He could only hope that Misaki only needed to be pushed a little bit further to come around to his way of thinking. If only…

 

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Third Afternoon**

* * *

 

Because of the lateness of the hour when Ijuuin became functional and Hanehara's awakening, breakfast never actually came to fruition. Instead, Misaki served an early lunch that he and Hanehara-san ate at the dining table and Ijuuin nibbled at, at his drawing table.

Things were finally wrapping up. Misaki, satisfied that all would be well long before midnight, slipped away after cleaning up the kitchen to pack his bag and make sure he was ready to go. He didn't want to overstay his welcome and he also didn't much care for the strange looks he'd been getting from Sensei. They reminded him of Usagi-san when he was in a mood to be…recreational.

"Takahashi-kun?" Misaki jumped at the sound of Ijuuin in the doorway.

He spun and laughed awkwardly. "Ah, Sensei, I was just making sure everything was ready to go for when you're all finished up."

"But you aren't leaving immediately, are you? Inking will still have to be done and then there's dinner. I'm treating you. No assistant has ever gotten me to meet a deadline when I was this far behind." Ijuuin smiled sparklingly.

Misaki blushed. "You really don't have to do that."

Ijuuin shook his head. "I'm not taking no for an answer. I need you to come out and celebrate with me."

"And Hanehara-san."

Ijuuin shrugged. "In case you haven't noticed, she's not exactly social. I'll ask her but I doubt she'll say yes. She might even laugh in my face." He chuckled. "And then how will you feel, knowing that my assistant thinks I'm foolish enough to ask her to dinner?"

Misaki rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. "You should still ask her."

"I said I would." Ijuuin sighed loudly. Then he reached out and touched Misaki's shoulder. Heat flooded his fingertips. It had been a long time since he'd felt anything touching anyone. Misaki brought out something in him that he was pretty sure he'd quashed years and years ago. No one could maintain a real life and write a popular manga at the same time. He'd stopped thinking about love, just being with random people, mostly women, some men, was enough. Though it had been more men of late. More, brunet, young men who were discreet or didn't recognize him as a Mangaka. Some had green eyes, though that was hard to come by.

Instead, he got a quick fix more and more often. It was why he was so late with this deadline to begin with. He'd been so focused on the club scene, for lack of a better word, that he'd forgotten all about his art. He'd been trying to focus, but that hadn't been enough. Then the best thing possible had happened: the opportunity to get Takahashi Misaki in his arms. Or, at least, in his apartment for an extended period of time.

He wasn't about to squander this. Misaki would just have to be dragged along, kicking and screaming if necessary. This packing thing Misaki was doing had to stop.

"You know, you don't have to hurry to pack. I've still got plenty to do and it might take until after dinner, though not likely so—"

Before he could finish, Misaki's phone buzzed loudly on the dresser. He spun quickly and ran to it. "Hello?"

"Takahashi-kun, how are things?" The editor was quiet. Not quiet like calm and quiet. Quiet like barely contained horror, fear and/or panic.

"Things are fine. They're going great actually." Misaki laughed loudly and waved Ijuuin back to work. "Sensei is making a lot of progress. And Hanehara-san is keeping up. She's actually very close to catching up to Sensei."

"Excellent." His relief was palpable. "Thanks, Takahashi-kun. Keep working him like a dog. I want the chapter by midnight."

"I think you'll actually have it by dinnertime," Misaki replied.

"Maybe we should put you on everyone who has a deadline coming up." The editor laughed. "Call me when Sensei's finished and then when Hanehara-san catches up. They'll both do inking once Sensei is finished outlining so it will go faster."

"Yes, sir," Misaki replied and ended the call.

Misaki set the phone aside and finished packing. When he stuck his head out, Ijuuin was working hard and Hanehara-san was inking, her pen darting furiously over a paper. He slipped between them, going to the kitchen. En route, he glanced at their mugs and saw they both needed refills. Evidently they were desperate enough for the stuff that they were not only making do with the instant coffee, but mass consuming it. He might have to get more packets at this rate.

The moment he was in the kitchen and out of hearing range, Hanehara opened her mouth and said, "You really shouldn't flirt with the Marukawa assistants."

Ijuuin looked up from his work. "I missed the part where this is any of your business."

Hanehara shrugged. "It's not…until it is."

Ijuuin looked fixedly back at his work. "I'm serious."

"You're an idiot."

That effectively ended the conversation as both of them got back to work and Misaki returned with fresh coffee.

 

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Third Evening**

* * *

 

"And we are done!" Ijuuin called happily.

"Banzai!" Misaki yelled, excitement getting the better of him.

Hanehara just smiled softly. She was not an easily excited person. Instead, she got easily to her feet and collected up all the papers. "Takahashi-kun, I have to swing by Marukawa for my paycheck. I'll take the pages with me, shall I?"

Misaki looked taken aback. "If it's no trouble—oh, but Sensei and I are going to dinner. Aren't you coming?"

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "I'm not into being a third wheel," she replied as she scooped up her things.

"Third wheel?" Misaki asked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She just shrugged and glanced at her phone. It was nearly eight. The main doors of the office would be shut but someone would be there, waiting for Ijuuin's pages.

Misaki smiled. "Thanks. If you're sure?"

She nodded and made for the door. "I'm leaving first."

"Bye," Misaki replied.

"Bye," Ijuuin added.

Without looking at them, Hanehara rolled her eyes and left, slamming the door behind her. "Idiot," she muttered darkly. Still, a small smile played on her lips. She was a closted fangirl, but a fangirl nonetheless.

"So, dinner," Ijuuin said, rubbing his hands together. "Shall we?" he asked, turning to Misaki.

"Yeah." Misaki glanced automatically at his cell phone, half-expecting Usagi-san's number to show up. It didn't. Misaki sighed and called the publishers office to tell them Hanehara-san was on her way.

…

Dinner was in a casual hotel restaurant. They'd been seated in a semi-private room, where the booth went all the way around the table and they sat next to each other, looking out at the room which had a few interesting pieces of art. Mostly though, Ijuuin just watched Misaki, who consumed food and drink with vigor and avoided looking at Sensei. He wasn't sure whether Ijuuin had drunk as much as he had or any at all really. He couldn't even explain what kept him going. It was just this nervous energy that made him a panicky mess. Wine just continued to flow into Misaki's glass and down his throat.

He knew he was worried about something. Something he didn't even properly know what it was, but drowning in alcohol wasn't helping unfortunately. At this point though, he wasn't thinking clearly enough to realize that it wasn't helping.

Then Ijuuin put his big hand on Misaki's shoulder and Misaki sagged against it.

"Takahashi-kun, are you okay?" he asked carefully.

Misaki nodded absently and murmured, "Hey, Sensei, do you have a girlfriend?"

Ijuuin nearly choked. "N-no I don't."

"Oh. I just thought maybe that maybe you had one that was kept quiet. Unless you're secretly married or somethin'," he muttered drunkenly.

Ijuuin laughed. "I'm definitely not married." He readjusted so the boy was leaning against his chest rather than just his hand. "There is someone I have feelings for, though."

"Oh?" Misaki asked. "Who?"

"You."

Misaki was silent for a moment then cackled. "You're hilarious, Sensei."

"Hey, I'm serious, here!" Ijuuin said defensively.

"Yeah right. That's silly…'cause I'm a boy." Misaki wasn't really thinking clearly but he thought the man was just teasing him.

"I don't care," Ijuuin replied. "And I know you don't care."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misaki asked, his words slurring messily.

"I mean that I like you and you seem okay with guys."

"I'm not okay with guys," Misaki muttered.

Ijuuin raise his dark brows. "What about Usami Sensei?"

"He's…different."

"What about me? I thought you said you...love me."

Misaki pulled away and got staggeringly to his feet. "I do," he said slowly. "But not…not like that."

Ijuuin got up too. "Are you sure about that?"

Misaki nodded, head bobbing maniacally.

"Care to test it?" Then he kissed the younger man. Passion swamped both of them. For Ijuuin, it was a slow, steady heat that built in the places where they touched as he pulled Misaki to him. For Misaki, it was ferocious heat that filled his skin and poured out of his lips and into his Idol.

He forgot about everything. Usagi-san, their mutual love and his promise to Usagi to be careful. He forgot it all and wrapped his arms around Ijuuin's neck. When they broke the kiss to breathe, Ijuuin whispered, "I got a room upstairs. Shall we use it?"

Half-drowning in this heat and tenderness that he'd not felt in the beginning of his relationship with Usagi-san, he was completely caught off-guard and unprepared. For once, he didn't think. He couldn't think. He just nodded wordlessly. Their lips met again and Misaki couldn't recall much else until he was lying on a bed in a darkened room. Ijuuin loomed over him, his eyes catching just a speck of light from the moon outside the window. Then he leaned down and kissed Misaki who kissed back in a dreamlike motion. His slim hips twitched and thrust against Ijuuin's wider ones.

His jeans, he realized, were still there but unbuttoned. His erection reached out to brush against the other that hovered above it.

"Takahashi," Ijuuin rasped against his lips. "No, Misaki…"

Misaki shuddered and moaned softly. He wanted to stop. In a small part of his mind, he was screaming to stop this. Stop it all! But his body and the inebriated part of his mind ignored him and his wants. His hips arched more strongly and Ijuuin obliged them, sliding down. His stomach grazed over Misaki, shirt catching for a moment until he pulled at it and tossed it aside. Misaki knew he was shirtless too, though he couldn't remember it happening.

Then he was free and cold for a split second before Ijuuin opened his mouth wide and enclosed Misaki's erection. White hot lava erupted through Misaki and sent him screaming over the edge in a matter of moments. He groaned, red-faced and looked down. "Sorry," he whispered.

Ijuuin looked up and smirked. "Don't apologize. You taste delicious."

Misaki winced and slouched against the pillows. "Don't say that."

"Why not? You're…luscious." The words dripped off his cum-slicked tongue and turned Misaki into a driveling mess. He let his head fall to the side and moaned loudly. Ijuuin crawled back up, somehow losing his pants along the way. He kissed Misaki once more and whispered, "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Misaki was getting kind of hazy and sleepy though he had recovered he erection relatively quickly.

"For this." He prodded at Misaki's entrance. The boy tightened up, staring up at Sensei. He paused. He really should stop but somehow…he nodded.

Ijuuin smiled and stuck his fingers in his mouth. He sucked for a moment then gripped Misaki's erection, catching up some cum and slipped one finger then a second and a third inside the boy. They wiggled and nearly sent Misaki over the edge a second time. Ijuuin paused, letting Misaki adjust before he continued. He took a sort of sadistic pleasure in bringing Misaki so close to the edge only to stop. It would make the end result all the better.

"Misaki," he whispered. "I like you."

Misaki tried to protest but only moaned. He was beyond words. The heat was so intense that he wasn't sure what cold was anymore.

Then Usagi-san's hands appeared in his mind's eye. They were blissfully cool, always cutting through the heat to offer him a break, reprieve. There was none of that here. Only hot madness and sweetness and lust. Misaki longed for the cold but there was none to be had.

When Ijuuin finally pierced him, Misaki flew off the edge again and again, riding the waves of heat and intensity. He felt the pressure and the filling sensation through the pleasure interlaced with pain. Sweat poured over his skin as he rode it out until everything drove him nearly mad. He was on the verge of losing it altogether. He was so far gone.

Then he felt Ijuuin let go and come. He shuddered and went stiff, then limp in rapid succession. He collapsed briefly on Misaki and then rolled, landing on his back on the other side of the bed. Misaki wanted to get up and clean up but he was too tired. He sagged and gave into hazy exhaustion and alcohol.

 

* * *

**Chapter 11: Epilogue: The Morning After**

* * *

 

Misaki opened his blurred green eyes and looked up. First thing he noticed was an unfamiliar ceiling. Next he noticed a throbbing in his stomach and last he realized he was going to throw up in about five seconds. He staggered up and fell to the floor. His legs were like jelly.

A voice groaned. Misaki got to his knees to see Sensei, naked, tangled in the sheets. He was pointedly not waking up. Instead, he rolled over, exposing his ass and back covered with scratches. Had he made those? He couldn't remember.

And he still had to puke. He crawled away from the bed, noticing an open door that he hoped led to the bathroom. Fortunately it was a western style room and he got his head over the bowl just in time. Most of it was liquid and red. He panicked, thinking it was blood but a flash of memory caught his mind. The glasses of wine…so many of them. He sagged on the floor and rested his head against the cool porcelain.

"Ugh," he moaned. This sucked. Memories trickled back. He'd definitely had sex with Sensei. He knew that much. He didn't recall how it came to that point but he knew in his gut and in his ass that he'd had sex. He'd cheated.

He'd cheated on Usagi-san.

Guilt flooded him as did another round of nausea. He hoisted himself up again and puked once more. Sweat dripped down his cheeks. He gasped and spat. More surged up and he adjusted til he knelt on the floor.

Warm hands pulled his damp hair of his eyes. Ijuuin had woken up and joined him. "Shh, it's okay," he murmured.

"Let go," Misaki murmured.

"What?"

All Misaki could think about was that he was in a hotel with his idol and not with his lover. It was all so wrong and Ijuuin's hands weren't Usagi-san's, damn it. They could never be. How could this have happened? But he couldn't blame anyone else. There was that tiny bit of himself where idolization transcended admiration into attraction. It had gotten to him in the end. No two ways about it. He swallowed a fresh wave and with massive effort, pushed himself to his feet.

Ijuuin fell away, tucking his hands behind his back. "Mi-Takahashi-kun, what is it?"

"I…you…Damn…I cheated on Usagi-san."

"You mean Usami Sensei?"

Misaki nodded. The nausea that swamped him now was more because of guilt than a need to vomit. He felt awful. "I have to go," he murmured.

Ijuuin stared at him for a moment. He'd lost. He already knew it too. Misaki really would never be his. He sighed and offered up a sad smile. "Can I give you a ride?"

Misaki shook his head. He brushed past Sensei, flushing hotly as he realized they were both still naked. He needed clothes. He scrambled about for last night's shirt and jeans. The rest of his things were in his bag back at Ijuuin's apartment. He'd get them back later. Right now, he just wanted to go home. He dressed, pausing only to swallow hard and left the room without another glance at Ijuuin. He just couldn't right now. Later, when there was some distance between them, things would get better, but not now.

…

He entered the penthouse silently. It was late morning and Misaki was feeling significantly worse. Not only did he feel guilty as hell but his head was throbbing impossibly.  _It's what I deserve, though._  He'd decided that already. He deserved every ache and pain he'd gotten last night.

Akihiko looked up from his paper on the couch. He was holding a cigarette in his lips and watching him. "Welcome home," he said. "I thought you were going to come back last night."

"I'm sorry," Misaki murmured.

"I called a couple of times but didn't get an answer." Misaki frowned and pulled his cell from his pocket. It was dead. Or off, at the very least. Another bad sign.

"I'm sorry," Misaki said again.

"It's fine," Usagi-san said in a way that meant it clearly wasn't fine. "I trust you."

The guilt doubled. Misaki stood still for a moment in the entry. Then he collapsed and burst into tears.

"Misaki!" Akihiko leapt up and joined him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Tears streamed down the boy's face. He reached out and clung to his lover.

"What's happened?" Fear surged through Usagi.

"Sensei…and I…We…" Misaki didn't need to say anything more. Akihiko got it. He straightened, letting Misaki go. The boy gasped and stopped crying. Tears started to dry as he looked up in shock.

Akihiko stared down at his lover. There was no way he could give up Misaki, no matter what. Misaki was his, even if the kid got careless once. He was more pissed at Ijuuin than anything else. He was gonna have to kill the bastard now.

The question was how to get away with it.

"Usagi-san," Misaki whispered. "I'm so sorry, I really am. I don't know what happened. We were at dinner and there was drinking and then…I wanted to stop. I think I wanted to stop. But I couldn't and I'm sorry!"

Akihiko reached down and picked him up. He looked into Misaki's remorseful eyes. "I love you," he murmured and kissed Misaki. "It's…not okay, exactly...but I love you."

Fresh tears rolled down Misaki's cheeks. He reached out and hugged Usagi-san. "I'm sorry. I love you, I'm sorry."

Usagi hugged him back. Misaki started sobbing again.

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!!


End file.
